


when all is said and done, I know you are still the one

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, certainly not Neil, discussion of past relationship(s)?, overwhelmed by feelings, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Andrew & Neil talk.





	when all is said and done, I know you are still the one

**Author's Note:**

> title from the black keys song the only one :)

Nicky and Aaron were in the beanbag chairs, arguing over something on the screen— killstreaks or grenade launchers. Neil didn’t understand but it didn’t matter because Andrew was beside him and he was so, so close.

“At least _my_ player is cute,” Nicky said indignantly, and un-paused the game without waiting for Aaron. He was turned around, looking at them, then he groaned.

“Is there anyone straight in here?”

“Kevin,” Neil murmured, not wanting to help Aaron but unable to not comment. Kevin pretended not to hear him from where he was at his desk.

Andrew snorted beside him. “Kevin is not straight.”

Neil blinked at him in surprise. He whipped around to look at Kevin but Kevin only flipped him off without looking up from the history textbook he was reading. He felt like his throat was closing up, like someone and turned the thermostat to ninety, but Andrew’s voice jostled him out of it.

“I’m bored, let’s go.” Andrew stood, pulled his shoes on, and left the door open for him to follow. Neil of course, did. They went up to the roof, the sun sinking lower by the minute. Cigarettes were lit, stubbed, stolen.

“Andrew?”

“Hm?” Andrew hunmed without looking at him. They were leaning against the wall, Andrew looking up at the sky as he smoked at Neil’s side. When he didn’t say anything for a while, Andrew broke and looked at him.

“What is it?” He asked insistently. Neil looked like he was on the way to a panic attack. He met Andrew’s eyes and swallowed audibly, took two gulping breaths and unclenched his fingers in his pockets.

“Have you and Kevin ever...”

“Have we ever what, Neil?”

Neil grit his teeth. “You know what I’m asking.”

“Have Kevin and I what? Fucked? Hooked up? Kissed?”

Neil was wincing, so Andrew stopped. He turned and pressed his shoulder into the brick, inches from Neil.

“All of the above?” Neil asked.

Andrew looked away as he took a few slow drags of his cigarette, blowing ghosts of smoke into the air. It was dark now, but the streetlights were enough to see each other.

“No.” He finally said. He heard Neil’s exhale of... relief? He didn’t know.

“It’s just, you were inseparable–“

“Deal,” Andrew cut in.

“Yes, but you said he wasn’t straight and I just...”

“He’s not straight,” Andrew agreed.

“How do you know?”

“ _Being straight is easier—_ connect the dots Josten.”

Neil slumped back into the wall. He sighed. “So just Roland.”

“Just Roland,” Andrew said. Neil tilted his head to look at him.

“And me.”

“Just Roland,” Andrew told him. Neil’s brows drew together. Andrew huffed and fisted his hand in the front of Neil’s jacket to yank him closer. “You really think this is the same? You think I did this with Roland?”

Neil blinked rapidly at him, his dark lashes fanning over his cheeks. Andrew thought he could see every little one from this distance, but didn’t let himself get distracted.

“I don’t– I don’t know.” Neil whispered. He couldn’t think right with Andrew so close, their knees knocking and their shoulders brushing. He could feel the warm cascade of Andrew’s breath on his face.

“You’re the only one,” Andrew told him, voice pitched low and velvety. Neil swallowed again and nodded. He felt out of breath and his legs weak but he gathered enough focus to tilt his chin up and lean a little closer. Andrew pressed their mouths together and everything stopped and started and sped up. Neil grabbed Andrew’s shirt and pulled him until he was pressing Neil back into the wall. He broke off, mouth trailing kisses over his cheek and down his jawline.

“Andrew, kiss me.” Neil gasped, clutching his hands in his hair.

“I am kissing you,” Andrew said to the back of his ear and nibbled. He held Neil’s jaw and licked back inside of his mouth until they were forced to breathe. The warm night air surrounded their bubble of hot breaths. Andrew rubbed his thumb over his temple, a stray curl twirling with it. Neil leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Andrew’s cheek, and his nose and between his eyes slowly, closing his eyes and breathing him in.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Andrew didn’t know exactly what he was being thanked for, but his chest felt unusually warm. He should have told Neil to shut up, that this was nothing. But he didn’t feel like lying tonight. Instead he dropped his hand to Neil’s and squeezed. A faint smile graced Neil’s swollen mouth and he knew it was enough.


End file.
